


Ты мне нравишься (но я тебя боюсь)

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Pre-Het, fem!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Ты мне нравишься (но я тебя боюсь)

Порой Стайлз думал, что, родись Дерека Хейл мужчиной, она была бы менее пугающа. Потому что переносить угрозы от девушки, которая доходила ему до плеча, было по крайней мере унизительно. И устрашающе тоже, особенно после того, как эта самая Дерека Хейл со скучающим видом извозила Джексона лицом о землю. Серьезно, у парня отсутствовали инстинкты самосохранения, если он назвал Дереку "этой девкой". На Стайлза же она чаще всего предупреждающе рычала, когда тот совсем уж путался под ногами - по ее мнению.  
И еще эта страсть к кожаным курткам и мужским ботинкам. Словно ожившая лесбийская мечта (не то, чтобы Стайлз слишком разбирался в тонкостях женской любви), но да, Дереке не хватало только стрижки под ноль. Ее длинные волосы смотрелись странно, смягчали немного квадратную челюсть и да, действительно делали ее похожей на девушку. Которая она, конечно же, и являлась.  
Надо было признать, Дерека была привлекательной. Привлекательной и пугающей, конечно же, и это если не учитывать того, как равнодушно она была способна стащить с себя футболку, чтобы нацепить на себя что-нибудь из вещей Стайлза.  
(По поводу того, что она все же носила бюстгальтер, Стайлз чувствовал облегчение и разочарование одновременно. И если бы Дерека узнала об этом, она, не задумываясь, вырвала бы ему горло. Зубами.)  
Стайлз не знал, отчего она была так одержима его гардеробом, в конце концов, всегда была Эллисон и Лидия (о, прекрасная Богиня Лидия и ее прекрасные кофты, которые бы так хорошо смотрелись на груди Дереки). Единственный раз, когда он заикнулся об этом - о вещах девчонок, не о груди - Дерека одарила его убийственным взглядом и сказала "заткнись".  
В ее понимании это определенно было вторым именем Стайлза. По крайней мере, это слово использовалось ей по отношению к нему с той же регулярностью, что и само имя.  
Стайлз действительно радовался возвращенным футболкам, и даже не стирал основную их часть. Ту, что не была испачкана в земле или крови, и о Господи, неужели Дерека загнала в одной из них маму Бэмби?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что от тебя за версту несет Дерекой? - Стайлз и сам не знал, как долго Джексон сидел рядом с ним, и, судя по ухмылке того, это было довольно продолжительное время. - Ей проще было оставить на тебе клеймо "собственность Хейл".  
\- Ты говоришь невероятную бессмыслицу, - Стайлз чувствовал, как его уши вспыхнули краской, потому что, эй, это словно Джексон прочел его мысли. И неверно их истолковал. Стайлз демонстративно понюхал футболку, не чувствуя ничего, что могло бы напоминать о Дереке. - Скотт говорил, что от меня и так пахнет стаей, потому нет необходимости метить меня как-то еще, хотя вы, парни, просто-таки помешаны на территориальности. Слава Богу, вы не справляете малую нужду на деревья. О Господи, я прошу тебя, скажи, что вы не делаете этого, потому что это действительно отвратительно.  
Джексон явно хотел ответить ему что-то неприятное, (потому что было логично услышать подобное от кого-то вроде Джексона), но, увидев что-то (кого-то) позади Стайлза, со щелчком закрыл рот. Стайлзу не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы почувствовать присутствие Дереки.  
\- Джексон, - предупреждающе прорычала она, и тот сглотнул - пугающей Дереку находил не один Стайлз, - иди к Скотту.  
На этот раз Джексон послушался ее беспрекословно, как и положенно хорошему бете. Если уж говорить о динамике стаи, то Стайлз явно был омегой. Несомненно полезным и умным, но омегой. Что было весьма удручающе.  
Дерека была в одной из этих обтягивающих маек, которые по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств считались спортивными, и еще этот вырез на груди. Который действительно открывал вид на грудь.  
Стайлз коротко сглотнул, когда Дерека втянула воздух - словно собака - и выражение на ее лице (с которого Стайлз старался не сводить глаз) стало практически самодовольным. И еще каким-то хищным, словно она видела перед собой добычу, до которой очень хотела добраться.  
О Господи, Дерека Хейл действительно собирается его съесть.  
\- Джексон считает, что от меня тобой пахнет, - Стайлз просто не мог промолчать, потому, хорошо, он и так труп. Причиной для смерти меньше, причиной больше.  
Дерека оказалась рядом с ним так быстро, что он и глазом моргнуть не успел и наклонилась так близко, что ее волосы скользнули по виску Стайлза.  
\- Недостаточно сильно, - в ее голосе звучало непонятное обещание. - Но я собираюсь это исправить.  
И, видит Бог, Стайлз поверил ей.


End file.
